My Immortal
by Anime-is-mi-life
Summary: So... Maka gets together with Kidd and Soul finds out haha... mi first deviation... this is a random love story i wrote... it's SoulxMaka random teen love-struck story... plz enjoy!


**Author Notes**

**ok this does not have anything to do with the song, "My Immortal" by Evanescence... i was simply listening to the song as i wrote this... do not be confused... i do not own the song, only a purchased CD of it XD**

**this is my first deviation so please enjoy... i would love reviews cuz like.. i wanna know what my writing needs and i always respect productive criticism... i have to admit that this is not as good as most that i read but i was dying to write something and this sprung into my mind 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters in anything other than my wildest dreams**

Her eyes often burned with a deep, dark green- the green of jealousy. Blaire had often entangled herself to him, trapping him there as Maka came and inspected the injustice. Her eyes would burn and she would get him away, screaming at him the whole way. But now, seeing her in the hand of _him_, he knew his garnet eyes burned bright as the bloodshed he sought. He knew how uncool jealousy was, but he couldn't help it. Not when it came to Maka. She was wrapped around his arm, her eyes shining as she looked at his face. His friend's face. Kidd.

How dare he. He knew how he felt about her! And he dared to steal her from him. Though, when he looked at Kidd, he couldn't help but see the love there and it burned. He knew that Kidd truly was in love with Maka. And how could he blame him. How could he refuse. Yeah, yeah, totally uncool, but whatever. It was true. Maka was irresistible, at least to Soul. And Maka deserved someone to love and someone to love her. He had just always assumed it would be him. But seeing the love in both their eyes, he was stabbed with guilt that warred with his jealousy. His gut wrenched as he knew he had reached his decision. Maka turned to him and raised her hand, waving, beckoning him to her. But he knew that if he did go, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. And as uncool as he knew this was, he turned his back on her and fled.

She clung to Kidd as they walked out. She whole-heartedly believed she loved him, and he her. But as Soul turned his back on them, she could feel my heart being wrenched out. She stared in shock as he fled the campus.

Her pulse quickened as she stared after him, fleeing from her along with her heart. She vaguely felt Kidd's hold on her arm loosen. He knew. Looking back to him, she saw him staring back at her with the same love struck eyes as before. _He knows_, she thought.

"Kidd…" she began.

He looked at her and smiled a painful, faint smile. "Don't… I understand. Go." He said to her, devastation clear in his voice as his golden eyes darkened and surely his heart shattered.

She had to admit, she loved him, but more like a brother, and that smile tugged at her heart- whatever remained of it- with guilt. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she took off running after Soul.

Soul was fast, she had to give him that. But her feet blurred as she ran after him, begging him to turn back and see her. To have him stop and turn to her so that she could run into his arms and feel safe again. Because now, she realized, she knew that was where she belonged. In Soul's arms. That's where it was safe.

"SOUL!" Her scream rang out to him. He continued to run, his lungs burned but on he went. She screamed his name again. He didn't turn. Finally, he felt her warmth behind him as she caught up to him. Her arm clamped onto his shoulder, locking on firm as she dug her feet into the ground, anchoring him to the ground until he lost momentum and stopped. He tried to break free, but her arms clasped around him, holding him. He could feel her tiny frame pressed against his back, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Soul…" she whispered to him. He turned and stared at her. Her eyes met his, holding a look of such love, such warmth, such… such… _compassion_… that Soul's heart rang. Her head tilted up as she inched her head closer to his, inch by inch until her lips were mere centimeters away from his. If either of them so much as spoke they would be locked in a kiss.

She held her head there, waiting for him to engage in contact. He brought his head down, his lips locking with hers as he began their kiss. It started out slow, careful as they tested each other's reactions. But the intensity picked up, building and building. They were together, entangled in an embrace. Soul lifted Maka in the air, never breaking their kiss, only intensifying it as Maka wrapped her legs around his abdomen. His fingers laced in her hair, playing with it, letting it loose and caressing it as it lie against her back. Her fingers looped through his hair, grasping it, holding it tight. She held him tight, but he wanted it to be tighter. She was so close, but he wanted to be closer. She was so in love with him, but he wanted her to be completely his. He froze, his eyes flashing open. Every part of him screamed to continue, but he knew if this went on any longer, his hormones would get him to do more. And Maka, as in the moment as she was, would go along. But he could already imagine her eyes tomorrow. The beautiful, lively green eyes would look limp and dead as they stared at him in horror for what he's done. He jerked his head away from her, leaving her gasping and staring at him in shock. Her eyes beckoned him back to her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not if it would only lead to something that would hurt her in the end. He set her down on the ground. Her fingers led tightly to his shoulders as she stared at him so hurt and betrayed.

"Maka…" he began.

"What?! Am I not good enough?! Is this because of my body?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M FLAT?!" She said, tears springing into her eyes and rolling down her cheek.

He reached his hand out to her, caressing her cheek as he wiped up the tears. "Of course not," he said, "I love you. No matter what. It's just… if we go any further… I might lose control and do something you would regret later. I won't take advantage of you. I love you too much Maka Albarn." Her face eased as my words sunk in, her eyes lightening. Her lips his ever so lightly, like the beat of a butterfly wing.

"I love you too Soul Eater Evens," she said, her forehead pressed to his, their lips an inch apart. She opened her eyes and pulled her head back. She stepped out of the embrace and started to walk, her hand never releasing his, their fingers intertwined. He stepped into stride with her and they walked off, hand in hand, both with faces of scarlet and eyes filled with love.

* * *

**(you don't have to pay any attention to my random babble at the end here)**

**Misaki: Well... That's about it 3 **

**Soul: you made me sound _so _uncool**

**Misaki: gomen! wait... this is my story! u don't control me! -take out whip- now dance!**

**Soul: -starts dancing-**

**Misaki: NNNNOOOO!!!! UR NOT SYMMETRICAL! KIDD GET IN HERE AND SHOW HIM HOW IT'S DONE!**

**Death the Kidd: -comes in and starts doing cancan- GO SYMMETRI!!!**

**Misaki: -evil chuckle- that's better -soul joins kidd in cancan-**

**haha... sorry... i was dying to do that!**

**:)**

**yes i know... i'm random... and crazy.... AND I AM OCD LIKE KIDD!!!!! **

**now please click the button and give me criticism... ty!**

**i mean it**

**click it**

**click**

**the**

**button**

**you**

**must **

**push **

**the **

**button**

**NOW!**

**lol.. jk**


End file.
